Bloody Sapphires
by Sirei
Summary: AU UM others, in a world where vampires live in covens and cut from the human world, where war and deceit are a daily issue,who can decide what is love and what not? vampires!


A/N: A story that lies down on my harddrive. It's another Sailor Moon story but totally AU. I could make this a one- or twoshot but I need reviews or at least readers who are willing to tell me if I should let this as one shot with undefined ending or not. I just wanted to post it in case that someone might want to read it. Please review, as a writer can only be motivated by the voices of his readers.

* * *

Her lithe frame was draped over her, with blood red linens covered, bed. She nearly purred from the taste on her lips from the still warm blood she drank only moments before. Her sisters were drunk from those delectable morsels they had had today but she had chosen to drink from her vintage that had been warmed by the microwave.

Why she had chosen to do so was still a mystery even to her, but something always holds her back. Since her sisters met their mates, they had no desire to drink from anyone else but tonight had been the capturing of their lifelong rivals, and even they could not help themselves but to give into the bloodlust for vengeance.

She herself had never before drunk from another being than her parents as a baby but also had never a desire to do so. Her father was that it had to do something with what she was. A kind of vampire, which was believed to be a rumour. A kind of vampire, which had no need to drink blood to survive.

Her whole colouring was different, and while being fair was at the moment a fairly popular thing, it was another to be so naturally. Even Minako, one of her adopted sisters, was only bleached until her normal, a dirty blonde, hair colour became blond, nearly white to compliment her lovers. Kunzite had not been amused by Minako's stubborn choice to colour her hair like his, which was totally white, and had given her thrashing that she had not forgotten.

Well, she mostly begins to blush and to chuckle embarrassed, but Usagi could still not understand why a thrashing would recall such responses. Now, Usagi was not that innocent in the department of sex and love like her parents wanted her to be, but spying with Makoto, her rather outgoing sister, had such consequences.

Together they had spied on Rei with Zoisite, though both were later sure that Zoisite had known that they had spied on them, because he had given them a rather saucy wink when Rei was not looking. Ami and Jadeite were also a pair that were from the outside rather shy, soft spoken and calm.

Through spying on them, Usagi learned what exactly S&M was and how dominant Ami could be in the right role she played. Makoto had apologised to Usagi as she had not wanted her to know about the finer details in the different relationships of her sisters, but she knew that Usagi would search and study all available books and information that she could find, even asking Ami her self, to understand exactly what she had seen.

So Makoto took it on herself to educate Usagi in such sex plays by letting her watch those things between Nephrite and herself. Those were the most educational hours of her life swore Usagi when both Makoto and Nephrite asked her if she had any questions.

Usagi loved all her sister but she liked Haruka and Michiru the most. Both of them had not even blinked when Usagi asked how they made love and if she was allowed to watch once. Instead they had both consented to let her watch and to answer all questions that might come up.

Moreover, while the both woman together was an entirely different picture than everyone else, Usagi found that it did not bother her in the least. Every couple, though Hotaru and Tasuki as well as Setsuna and Shinji were definitely the most interesting as they had severely toys they used, had one definite point that was the same: Love.

In every gesture and caress, in every whisper and moan you could see and hear the love they felt for each other. Usagi found the concept of loving another, a bit out of her reach, that while she loved her parents and siblings very much, a romantical love was something she never experienced.

She already despaired to never feel a emotion like that, because she knew she should have known her mate since the moment she was born. It should have been another vampire from the coven but she never felt such a attraction to anyone.

Tonight she had felt it. That had been the reason she became drunk. She remembered now why exactly she had decided to become drunk tonight.

When her father, lord of the coven, had brought in the members of their rivals, she had shuddered at the sudden aroma that had flooded the room. A scent that was magnificent and mouth-watering for her flooded her senses and she had tried to find the source of it.

When she stopped walking before the leader of their rivals, she had been horrified and shocked. Her destined mate was to be killed in the sunrise as he had condemned hundreds of their own coven to die brutally and without mercy.

A mate should be your other half, the one that would complete you. That would stand by you in good and bad days. It was the most wanted thing for every vampire to find their mate and only few found outside their coven or in the human world their mates.

For Usagi to find her mate in the leader of their enemies was in fact the worst thing that could have happened to her.

Now, entirely too drunk and depressed, she did not hear the knock on her door and the soft voice of her mother until she stood right in front of her.

"Usagi? What is wrong love? Don't you want to know what happened? I thought you would be the first one to investigate the screaming and ranting from your father especially since you are one of the few who aren't afraid of him in one of his states."

Usagi just blinked dumbly in Ikuko's face. What had her mother said? Her father screaming and ranting? With one mighty leap was Usagi at the door and storming in the direction of the throne room.

If her father ranted, then there would be hell to pay I if she didn't calm him down. The nearer she came to the door, the more of the terrible and majestic booming voice of her father could she hear.

"I do not want to calm down. There is absolute nothing you can do to change my mind. You do not even have any prove for your accusation. Do you even know what that would mean for the vampire world? No, what this would mean for the whole world if this comes out?

Humans will be killed for fun, children turned to see them die, one coven will fight another for the dominance and to set the rules. And how should we go against the other twenty-one coven? We always counted more on the strength of the individual than on the number and to fight against the other ones would be suicide for us.

No one can go out in daylight and I know that there are a few day walkers in the other covens, who will attack us as soon as we go to sleep. How do you think could we possible defend us? Our woman might be warriors in their own right but even they are weak and rather slow at day."

The young black-haired warrior looked calmly at his former enemy. He nearly smirked when he realized that this old man before him had not realized the danger for them earlier as well but was also unwilling to use his secret weapon.

"No matter what you think, I know that you have one possible vampire in your coven that can defend your people long enough to alarm your troops before an attack. I might be able to understand if you do not want to use it but it is your only chance, no our only chance to come through this relatively unscathed and not wiped out.

I also know that the bite of your special case might be infecting so that Mother Nature might have presented you with a possibility for us to live amongst the humans without any fear of discovering. So if you want to survive then you better start using all of your weapons without involving your personal feelings."

The old venerable leader of the coven stared at the young and enthusiastic leader of the former rival coven. Both would have not stopped staring at each other until the other gave in, but a little blonde figure at the doors destroyed their staring contest.

"Father you should really learn to mind your manners!", with both arms stemmed on her hips, Usagi glided through the entrance towards the leaders until she stopped directly beside her father.

"You should know that those young leaders still have no amount of maturity that is needed in such a high and powerful place that they find their selves in. In addition, it is known that too much hits on the head is detrimental for their intelligence and as he had those in abundance today, you cannot fault him for being stupid and dumb."

Smiling and gentling her facial features as if she was talking to a little child, Usagi faced the other leader.

"Leader Chiba Mamoru, I am pleasantly surprised to find you in our midst after you have forcefully broken in our territory, killed more than a few hundred of our kindred, have openly denounced and insulted my father, who is the current leader of this coven and one of the old ones, and had the ultimate honour to be the one that destroyed most of our shields and defences.

Please bear with my father as he is now invading your own territory to take over it and to take in any child and prisoner you might have there. Not to forget any of your people who stayed for the safety and defence of your territory.

So you can see why he might be at the moment a bit stressed but you can be sure, that as soon as we have covered our new territory and implanted enough nasty surprises for any strugglers who search sanctuary there, that my father will grace you with his legendary tolerance, patience and wisdom. Until then take me as your correspondence and apologise my sudden entry as well as my missing introduction.

My name is Tsukino Usagi, princess of the Coven of the Silver Millennium Moon, and honourable advisor of the Old Ones as well as the chosen heir to the Ginzuishou and the throne."

With flourish curtsied Usagi, with her leather pants as well as the blood red silk shirt she wore. Her ageless but infinitely old looking eyes stared at Mamoru unblinking, before showing her fangs and hissing at him. Understanding this as a gesture to show her dominance, Mamoru could only hiss and spit back.

He had always be a man with unquestionable dominance and that a young, little, child woman as Usagi was fighting it, was unacceptable. Growling deep in his throat and totally overcome by his instinct to subdue the unruly woman, he did not thought before pouncing on Usagi.

The good side was that the members of the coven were already counting on it so that they did nothing to hinder the spectacle. The bad side was that Mamoru never thought about why Usagi had as such a young vampire with only a few hundreds of years experience the title as advisor from the old ones or had such respect that she was allowed unannounced in the throne room.

That was why after a deep shock and a yelp from Mamoru, he found himself a few meters from his former position in front of the princess and leader on the floor. All his nerves were smarting and he felt that not only his back but also all his front was bruised as well.

"That is one of the reasons why the guards did not hinder you from attacking me. You cannot hope to win in that fight for dominance as I have more power in my little finger than you in your whole body. As I have gleaned from your with my father, you think of me as a secret weapon he could use when and as often as he wished.

What you failed to realize is that while being the leader of this coven, the true ruling power is only with the female descendants of the Tsukino line. That is why all men of the Tsukino woman also take their last names.

The true power in the coven, that you might have already realized, is with me so do not try to convince my father which weapons he has to use, there is more to this coven than you know with secrets powers and the true powers are always with the woman."

Mamoru hid his unbelieving stare better than most men had done when faced with that simple truth but Usagi could still tell that he didn't believed it or was just not able to understand. Smirking at him with superiority, Usagi decided that he should also know about something else if he wanted to become a member of their coven.

"Men are looked upon as an equal here, but in powers they will always be inferior to the woman here. We have always found that the woman could better use the power in this coven than the men could. That does not mean that our men are weaker than those of others covens but that our woman are infinitely more powerful.

Therefore, if you want to become a member of our coven you have to live with the fact that the woman here will always with only few exceptions, be more powerful than you will. Mating with the said exceptions is only allowed if you are the soul mate of the woman in question. That is naturally the standard characteristic for any mating.

Consensual sex is allowed while heavily frowned upon as woman, who cannot even wait for their mate are, as are men for that matter, often not found worthy of new abilities and gifts of power.

We do share the view of the Old Ones that the rule should be with wisest and strongest of the coven while he or she has to show their own abilities and character to them and the ritual of worthiness to become a chosen leader.

My father did so and became leader of this coven. You will have to accept his decision as if he was your king and your own father. Likewise, you have to obey the rest of the royal family who cannot give you orders without reason and clearance of the leader himself.

Now, think about our offer to be accepted into this coven as the alarming information you have brought us, will be assimilated and discussed. You have two sunsets to make your decision, and until then you will have the respect and status as a guest.

Nephrite, Zoisite, please bring him in one of the male guest quarters. There make sure to assign him one of the men to be his guide and helping hand. That would be all. Please make sure you will be rested for tomorrow. Good night."

With that, Usagi faced her father again and began to speak in low tones with him. Mamoru was lead out of the hall, and down a few of halls before coming to a door that was out the deepest oak wood he had ever seen.

"Miguel will be here tomorrow to guide you to wherever you want. You are not allowed outside of our bounds but anywhere but the private quarters and the kindergarten will be open for your perusing.", both men bowed to him and gestured for him to go inside.

"So could you tell me which information that was so terrifying that even okaachan came to inform me personally of your reaction? She was surprised at my lack of presence but I am sure that your screaming had only begun shortly before I came. So, I deduct that the information you have from our guest, a information so much worth you would even forget our feud from the last fifty years, that it has something to do with the massive energy that has built in the north east from us?

The one energy that is in fact the giant coven of "Feinde des Weißen Mondes"? Oh, I know about them. I have been already in negotiations with them but their plans for the humans and the other covens are appalling. That is why the Old Ones are already planning for a blood hunt for them. Do not worry about that fact father.

You know that I have more abilities to see the future than anybody else does and to feel large energies and dangers for us, but instead you choose to believe our enemy and his information! I am appalled to see such behaviour of you when you know why I am the advisor to all the Old Ones intimately.

If I even begin to wonder just how much false decisions you already made because of your mistrust to me and in your friends, then I am better off not even thinking about it.

Take this as a warning father. I am the rightful heir to the throne since my birth five hundred years ago. I am the Chosen One by the powers that guide us to lead our coven, and more likely our whole community into peace and greatness, and I have been lenient with you for your experience and age.

However, if you do not accept my advising role and the advice that I can give you, I have to remove you from this place one day. And that day might be nearer than you think father."

Without a look back, Usagi went outside and towards her room where her mother would wait for her decision about the seriousness of the situation, while knowing that if her husband had indeed overstepped the line, that nobody and nothing could help him to save his head.

Literary.


End file.
